cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolai Technus
- GoD= }} |caption = Technus in UNBSX |show = Danny Phantom |first = "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale", April 17th, 2004 |sex = Male |species = Ghost |eyes = Red |hair = White |friends = Skulker, Ember, Vlad Plasmius |enemies = Danny, Sam, Tucker |occupation = Evil Scientist |residence = Ghost Zone}} Nicolai Technus is a villain in the cartoon Danny Phantom. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen, in a voice strongly resembling that of Gilbert Gottfried. Nicolai is the ghost of a former egotistical technological genius (however it should be noted that none of either his inventions/research that he might have created during his former life has ever been mentioned in the show). In the show he is introduced when Danny was tasked with cleaning the Fenton Lab, popping out of the Fenton Portal. Later Danny sells some of his dad's stuff, which was covered with ectoplasm. The gadgets collected and turned into a robotic armor that Technus uses. This is probably how he got into the human world. He is primary Ecto-Mechanical in nature (such as Samara in the Ring film series (which featured Brian Cox (the voice of Pariah Dark) in the first entry as Samara's father Richard Morgan)), mainly linking himself to either a mechanized power armor or any other form of basic technology (such as turning himself into a Ecto-based computer virus, etc..). Technus also is similar to other comic book villains such as Brainiac and Ultron in the sense that in nearly every new appearance on the show he is nearly always in some new upgraded Armor/Form. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Technus appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Technus got summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Island along with other heroes and villains. They went through several worlds to collect batteries. Eventually they defeated Globulous who them turned out to be good. However Technus, along with the other villains, turned on the heroes and took control over the Vessel of Portentia and fought the heroes. However they were defeated and left stuck in space. Technus special weapon is a magnet with sharp points, which he attaches to his lower arm. When he uses his weapon, he will stab the opponent and electrify them. The enemies will be stunned for some time allowing Technus to attack them. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Technus appears as one of the two unlockable characters in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is also one of the many Danny Phantom characters in the game. He appears in his form from his first appearance so there would be more larger characters. You can buy him from the store with 5000 Tenzin Tokens or Win 25 Online Matches. Bio Technus is the self-proclaimed 'Master of Science and Technology', and he wants everyone within a five-mile radius to know it. He is actually a spectre whose specialty involves invading electronic devices and possessing them to do his bidding. He is also adept at cybernetic warfare, and, almost like a virus, disrupts networks, software and hardware with his presence. He is one of Danny Phantom's strongest opponents, and is constantly upgrading his form to be better able to combat his sworn enemy and eventually take over the world! Special Powers *Standard ghost powers and abilities (see Danny Phantom and Ember's bios) *Genius Level Intellect *Technopathic, can communicate and control various forms of technology to his beck and call *Can manipulate and hack computerized systems *Electrical powers and attacks Quotes Intro: *"It is I, Technus! Master of Science, Technology, and your very DEMISE!" *"I hope for your sake, you've had your Technus shot! HA! I made a funny!" *"Are you MAD? Picking a fight with me in this form?" *"Out with the old model, in with the new, GRAMPS!" (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *" There can only be ONE master of technology around here! Prepare to fizzle!" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"My upgrades make me FAR superior to you, ghost boy! Get ready to DIE!" (Intro against Danny Phantom) *"You can't stop the manipulator of machines, robot, but I'd like to see you TRY!" (Intro against Jenny or Vega) *"No amount of exploring you do can uncover my weaknesses, little girl!" (Intro against Dora) *"Your defeat is about to be electrifying... literally!" (Intro against Stormy) *"I always wonder what frying ducks is like..." (Intro against SwaySway & Buhdeuce) *"Boo hoo! We've all got problems, toots!" (Intro against Beautiful Gorgeous if he speaks second) *"You wield outdated tech from a bygone era, and you expect to beat me? Not a chance, sweetheart!" (Intro against Asami) Win Pose: *"I am Technus and I have won! Who's your daddy?" *"I, Technus, have totally fried your BACON!" *"Begin laugh protocol. HAHAHAHAHA!!!" (Win Pose) *"Disengage battle protocols! Engage gratuitous gloating! Hahahaha!!!" *"I am TECHNUS! Master of technology and destroyer of woilds!" *"Not a wise use of your gadgets, Skulker! Not wise at all!" (Win Pose against Skulker) *"Now, I, Technus, shall go to conquer the woild!" (Win Pose against Danny Phantom) *"Say your name? Your name's MUD, compared to the glory of Technus, Commander of Circuitry and Lord of the LAN!" (Win Pose against Ember) *"You say your hero is Smash Adams? Well, you sure got smashed, all right! HAHAHAHA!!!" (Win Pose against Doug) *"Get with the times, daddy-o, pirate ghosts are out!" (Win Pose against the Flying Dutchman) Victory Screen: *"Not only is Technus the Master of Megabytes and the Sultan of Software, but he's also the Wizard of Winning!" *"Stranded in Space? I'm a ghost, did you expect me to stay stranded for long?" *"I am NOT a creepy weirdo! I am Technus, and you shall fear me and my mastery of technology!" *"You were right to quit the Syndicate after the Toybot fiasco. If I had lost against a twerp whose head looks like somebody pooped on it, I'd be ashamed to!" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"Fear? Technus is ten feet of terror, a titanium titan of tremendous proportions!" (Victory Screen against the Gromble) *"And you thought you would destroy me, mere girl?! You really need to stop copying my act!" (Victory Screen against Stormy) *"Impressive. Even with such primitive technology, you still managed to put up one doozy of a fight. Too bad it had, and would never prevail against Technus, the Baron of Bytes and the Ubermensch of Ultra Tech!" (Victory Screen against Asami) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Alternate Costume Name: Globs of Doom Costume First Appearance: "Spongebob Squarepants featuring Nicktoons: GLOBS OF DOOM!" (Video Game), October 20th, 2008 Bio: Though he had constructed a powerful battlesuit based on his initial design, Technus hadn't forgotten about his experiences with Mawgu technology, and enhanced it with the upgrades he had received in a previous adventure. The shades? They're an upgrade to his 'swag.exe' programming. Gallery 20110730_103758technus_robot.png|Technus' first form in Danny Phantom technusrender.png|Technus without armor Nicolai_Technus.png|Technus 2.0 nicktoons___technus__alternate_costume__by_neweraoutlaw-d5xf329.png|Globs of Doom Outfit technus_render.jpg|Globs of Doom artwork Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Character Category:Antagonists Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Playable Category:Unlockable Category:Danny Phantom Category:Boss Category:Chronicles of illusion characters Category:Villains Category:Super villains Danny phantom